Linear shaped charge (LSC) design has been static fir several decades. Design of conventional LSCs has been based on trial and error, and is primarily based on geometry of existing conical shaped charges (CSCs) or from modified mild detonating fuze (MDF) cross sections. With more particularity, an exemplary design of a conventional LSC is based upon a cross-sectional profile of a CSC, where such profile is extruded linearly.
FIG. 8 illustrates a conventional LSC 800. The LSC 800 comprises a casing 802 and an explosive 804. The LSC 800 is shaped as an extruded hexagon with two faces inverted inwards as a “V” to create a collapse plane. Typically the casing 802 is made from a single piece of tube stock that is passed through a roller die to reach the proper geometry for an interior liner 806 and an exterior “tamper” 808 of equal thickness due to both being made of the same sheath material. The explosive 802 can be cast at a later time or explosive powder can be already placed within the tubing during rolling such that it is pressed to the correct density during the processing
As shown, the sides of the liner 806 that form a first apex are in parallel with the sides of the explosive 804 that form a second apex. In other words, an apex angle of the explosive 804 is equivalent to an apex angle of the liner 806.
In operation, the LSC 800 is positioned adjacent to a target, such that the recessed side of the explosive 804 faces the target. The explosive 804 is detonated, resulting in the collapse of the v-shaped liner 806 forming a planar jet emitted towards a target, where the jet is emitted in a plane that extends through the apex of the explosive 804 and the apex of the liner 806. The jet comprises the liner 806, wherein the liner 806 has been compressed and stretched in accordance with the Monroe Affect due to shock forces caused by detonation of the explosive 804. The jet impacts the target and hydrodynamically penetrates or “cuts” through the target to a particular penetrating depth (wherein the penetrating depth is dependent upon numerous factors).